The present application relates generally to image forming devices, and, more specifically, to methods and devices for automatically locking multiple input sources together.
Image forming devices move media sheets along a media path. The media sheets initially begin at an input area that is sized to hold a stack of sheets. Each sheet is picked from the stack and introduced into the media path. The media path comprises a series of roller nips, guides, and/or belts. The sheets move along the media path and through an imaging area where an image is transferred to the sheet. The media sheet is then either output from the device, or re-circulated through a duplex path for receiving an image on a second side.
Image forming devices may include multiple input sources to introduce the media sheets into the media path. The input sources may accommodate a variety of media types, and a range of media sheet quantities from a single media sheet to large quantities such as 2,000+ sheets. The image forming device typically includes at least one input source integrated into the structure of the device, such as removable tray that is configured to hold a stack of media sheets. The image forming device may also include a multipurpose feeder for transparencies, envelopes, card stock, and the like.
Image forming devices may also have the capability to add additional input sources to the device. These additional input sources may take the form of a module having generally the same length and width as the image forming device that connect to a bottom surface of the device. One or more additional input sources may be stacked together to provide the desired media selection. In addition, a base unit may be attached below the additional input sources. In order to maintain structural stability and to avoid tipping of the assembled image forming device and input sources, a locking mechanism may be used to connect one or more of the individual units.